


Fino alla fine della linea

by Tyrant_Wolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, End of the World, Virus
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Wolf/pseuds/Tyrant_Wolf
Summary: Si erano giurati l'un l'altro che sarebbero restati sempre insieme fino alla fine della linea.Allora perchè adesso le loro linee non erano più intrecciate fino alla fine?





	Fino alla fine della linea

Erano lì, lo sentiva nelle ossa.

C'era quell'odore nell'aria, l'odore di carne cruda lasciata sotto al sole cocente di Luglio, l'odore che si lasciavano dietro ... quella scia che puzzava di morte.

Si congelò all'istante, realizzando cosa l'aspettava. Gli occhi le si appannarono, le lacrime iniziarono a fuoriuscire scie nerastre per i rimasugli di mascara sulle gote rosate, le spalle le iniziarono a tremare e con loro le mani ossute. Cercò di mantenerle ferme mettendole sotto le cosce, ma quelle sembravano avere vita propria, tremando poi così violentemente da farla singhiozzare.

Gli sembrò sentire l'eco di quel che aveva detto mesi prima quello stupido dottore con la faccia di roditore di Jared Rodes

"Tu non sei immune al virus"

**"Tu non sei immune al virus"**

**_"Tu. Non. Sei. Immune. Al. Virus"_ **

Ricordava che la prima cosa che aveva pensato era:

_Come lo dirò a James?_

Facile, a James non lo aveva detto.

E ora James ce lo aveva vicino, ma non poteva, no no, non poteva, lui non poteva starle vicino, avrebbe potuto essere contagiato, ma no, lui era immune, lui, non lei.

La vita era ingiusta, perchè lei stava morendo e il suo migliore amico era immune? Aveva fatto qualcosa? Se lo era meritato, forse? Lo odiava.

Lo odiava lo odiava lo odiava. Li odiava entrambi, James e il virus.

Scosse la testa, allentandosi la cosa di cavallo stretta che le faceva scoppiare la testa. Non poteva avere quei pensieri, lei James lo amava. Era la cosa migliore che le fosse mai capitata nella sua esistenza. Si erano giurati l'un l'altro che sarebbero restati sempre insieme fino alla fine della linea. Da quando era entrato lui nella sua vita era cambiato tutto. Perchè doveva morire? Perchè doveva lasciarlo ora, che lo aveva appena ritrovato? Perché le loro linee non erano intrecciate fino alla fine?

Aveva realizzato da settimane che era infetta.

Le prime pustole erano comparse sulle gambe, facendola quasi piangere ogni volta che venivano premute contro i jeans usurati.

In seguito arrivarono i momenti di pazzia, dove non ricordava chi era, che cosa ci faceva in quel luogo, che doveva tornare a casa, che odiava tutti e poi che voleva morire.

Poi le comparve nella testa il primo pensiero lucido da settimane, da quando era stata infettata.

... Si sarebbe uccisa lei stessa prima di diventare come quelle cose schifose là fuori ...

Guardò James di fronte a lei, quasi le sembrò un film muto, guardava la sua bellissima bocca muoversi, ma da essa non uscivano parole che poteva sentire . Le smuoveva le spalle, forse chiedendole di calmarsi, forse dicendole che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Ma poi, quell'ultimo barlume di sanità mentale scomparve ...

... James guardò in silenzio mentre la sua migliore amica Annabeth si alzava e gli dava le spalle. Erano che erano settimane che gli nascondeva qualcosa. Il suo sguardo vagava sempre attorno a loro e infine evitava di stendere le gambe, cosa che gli fece capire immediatamente che c'era qualcosa che non andava in lei. Era sempre stata una ragazza che non rinunciava mai al riposo. Ma ultimamente avevano potuto dormire sempre meno da quando lui finalmente l'aveva ritrovata ed erano scappati insieme.

Poi lei si girò verso di lui e in un secondo il mondo gli cadde addosso. Dai suoi bellissimi occhi colava la viscida sostanza nera, tipica dello stadio intermedio del virus. Come aveva potuto essere così cieco, come aveva potuto non accorgersene? Quella davanti a lui non sembrava neanche più la sua migliore amica compagnia di crimini.

Immerso com'era nei suoi pensieri notò solo all'ultimo momento che lei gli si lanciò addosso con un urlo decisamente poco umano. Si rotolavano a terra lui cercando di allontanare le mani di lei dal suo collo, lei che non dava segni che sotto la malattia ci fosse ancora la sua migliore amica Annabeth.

James urlò "Sono io, Annie! Sono James!"

Lei si fermò, e con lei sembrò che anche dall'esterno di quella baracca non provenisse nessun rumore.

Poi con un filo di voce gli disse

"Uccidimi Jamie"

Quell'umanità che per un attimo era sfarfallata negli occhi di Annabeth si oscurò all'istante, mentre per l'ennesima volta un urlo uscì dalla sua bocca.

James non riusciva a capire come potesse chiedergli di farlo. Ucciderla. Mai e poi mai pensava che si sarebbe ritrovato in una situazione del genere. MAI avrebbe pensato di torcere un capello alla sua dolce Annie. Non poteva. Non voleva. Non riusciva neanche a formularne il pensiero.

James ed Annie si ritrovarono sdraiati per terra, con in mezzo a loro la pistola carica che giorni prima avevano "rubato", si fa per dire, da un cadavere, e che avevano usato per salvarsi la vita parecchie volte.

Dopo una serie di lotte e spintoni, Annie si ritrovò a cavalcioni su James, con quella pistola che aveva permesso loro di rimanere in vita, ma che in quel momento ne avrebbe presa una inevitabilmente.

James guardò negli occhi Annie, e per un momento sembrò la SUA Annie, la Annie con la quale andava onaltalena, la Annie che prendeva i pugni dei ragazzini più grandi al posto suo, la Annie con la quale condivideva il gelato rigorosamente pistacchio e cioccolato, la Annie che era stata strappata via da lui per poi essere rinchiusa in un ospedale psichiatrico, la Annie le cui le ultime parole prima di andare erano "non mangiare il gelato pistacchio e cioccolate senza ti me, ti avverto." , la Annie le cui prime parole che gli disse dopo averla aiutata a scappare furono "Ce ne hai messo di tempo, Jaime!" , e la Annie, la sua Annie, che per proteggerlo non gli aveva detto del virus che la mangiava dentro.

La guardò mentre era su di lui con la pistola carica.

"Annie"

"J-Jaime ..."

E poi le sue dita premettero il grilletto

**BOOM**


End file.
